Dragoonasag Interstate Route 61
Dragoonasag Interstate Route 61 (abbreviated DI-61) is a north-south freeway in the nation of Dragoonasag. It runs from southern Graltah to northern Chaumar. The freeway travels through nine states, and serves as a direct link from the metropolis of Brianville, Graltah to northern Chaumar. States traversed * Graltah * Crona * New London * Varconia * Clarkania * Cartana * Beckar * Lohana * Chaumar Major cities * Brianville, Graltah * Worcester, New London * Peterson, Varconia * Narawata, Varconia * Varton, Clarkania * Cartananite, Cartana * Rourk, Lohana * Liberty, Lohana * Lohana City, Lohana * Shermanstown, Chaumar Major intersections * Dragoonasag Interstate Route 30 in Brianville, Graltah * Dragoonasag Interstate Route 62 in Crona * Dragoonasag Interstate Route 32 in Worcester, New London * Dragoonasag Interstate Route 14 in Varton, Clarkania * Dragoonasag Interstate Route 98 in Rourk, Lohana * Dragoonasag Interstate Route 92 in Liberty, Lohana * Dragoonasag Interstate Route 52 in Lohana City, Lohana * Dragoonasag Interstate Route 54 in northern Chaumar Routing Graltah Dragoonasag Interstate Route 61 begins at Dragoonasag Interstate Route 30 in Brianville. The freeway basically travels due north in this state, traveling along a four-lane, divided highway upon leaving Brianville, in which it has six lanes. Crona DI-61 enters the state of Crona traveling due north, traveling through rural areas in western Crona. Before entering New London, DI-61 intersects DI-62 near Stewarts Bridge, Crona. New London Upon entering the state of New London, DI-61 turns more northwest, continuing toward the state's capital city, Worcester. Just south of the city, four-lane DI-61 begins a concurrency with Dragoonasag National Route 789. Both highways enter Worcester along a six-lane road. In Worcester, DI-61 and DRAG-789 intersect DI-32. Upon leaving Worcester, DI-61 and DRAG-789 become a four-lane road once again. DI-61 and DI-789 split before their entrance into Varconia. Varconia DI-61 enters the state of Varconia near the small farming community of Seth, Varconia. The freeway gradually begins turning northeast, passing through the capital city of Peterson. Between Peterson and Narawata, DI-61 traverses mostly rural areas and passes by farming communities. After leaving Narawata, DI-61 travels northeast toward the state of Clarkania. Clarkania DI-61 continues its northeasterly route toward the city of Varton. In Varton, DI-61 intersects Dragoonasag Interstate Route 14, and then sharply turns northwest at what Vartonians have dubbed "The Great Bend of Varton". Upon leaving Varton, DI-61 travels northwest into the state of Cartana. Cartana DI-61 enters the state of Cartana, and turns more to the north, continuing along a four-lane dual carriageway toward the state's capital city, Cartananite. In the city, DI-61 becomes eight lanes wide, and is known as the "John H. Haick Freeway", after one of Cartana's governors. Upon leaving Cartananite, DI-61 reduces to four lanes, and makes a turn for the northwest, continuing toward Beckar. Beckar DI-61 cuts through the northeast corner of Beckar, remaining a four-lane dual carriageway through a woodland area of the state. Lohana Upon DI-61's entrance into the state of Lohana, the freeway turns from asphalt to concrete. At milepost 3, the freeway becomes six lanes wide as it enters the Rourk metropolitan area. In Rourk, the freeway shares a brief concurrency with Dragoonasag Interstate Route 98 as the two routes go through downtown. Before leaving Rourk, DI-98 and DI-61 split; DI-61 continues northwest out of the city, becoming four lanes again. The freeway has a more westerly route from milepost 79 to milepost 125. After this, the freeway assumes a more northerly route, continuing through Central Lohana toward Liberty, where it intersects Dragoonasag Interstate Route 92 and Dragoonasag National Route 72. In the Liberty metropolitan area, DI-61 briefly assumes a northwesterly route before turning due north. The route continues toward Lohana's capital city, Lohana City. In Lohana City, the freeway begins to turn toward the west, traveling due west from Lohana City to exit 353, and then it assumes a northwesterly route until milepost 369. DI-61 continues due north until Gratney, where it turns northwest for the rest of its journey through the state. Chaumar DI-61 continues a northwesterly route as it enters the state of Chaumar. The freeway continues toward the city of Shermanstown, before twisting and turning through the mountainous terrain of northern Chaumar, continuing to its north end at DI-54. 61 *